School Days
by MillyRing
Summary: Kiryu is befriended by three boys at the age of 7. 10 years later, they're all still friends, but Kiryu's bond with his friends is weakening. Can Yusei, Crow, and Jack save him? Alternate Universe, friendship, no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor do I own Kiryu, Yusei, Crow, Jack, or any of the other characters mentioned within this fan fiction unless the character is one of my Original Characters. All rights go to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! and I own nothing aside from my original characters.**

**Author's notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**School Days**

**Introduction/Summary**

Kiryu lay on the floor, sobbing, as the bullies ran away, still laughing loudly. He brought his knees to his chest, hugging himself as his tears traveled down his pale skin and onto the dirt.

"Are you alright?" A small voice asked softly, its tone gentle and consoling.

Kiryu looked up, surprised to see a boy his age. Behind him stood a blonde boy, along with a red haired boy. They all looked friendly and had welcoming and kind faces, something Kiryu hadn't seen in his whole life.

"I-I guess so," The boy answered, wiping tears from his amythest eyes. The boys looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." The boy in front of him announced kindly, sitting down to the left of the boy and studying his tearful face silently.

"I'm Jack Atlas." The blonde boy said with a smile, an accent lingering in his words. Kiryu was beginning to smile already.

"Crow Hogan!" The last boy said cheerily, extending a hand in Kiryu's direction. The young boy looked confused.

"What do you want me to do with your hand?"

Crow laughed, though it wasn't teasing or hurtful like the bullies's laughs had been. It sounded full of life and kind. "Shake it, silly!"

Kiryu blushed in embarrasment and accepted the hand, shaking it firmly. Crow smiled, pleased, before sitting down in between Yusei and Jack.

"I'm sorry that those bullies were being mean to you," Yusei said sympathetically. He smiled at the thankful look in Kiryu's eyes. "My father is a scientist, and he has some co-workers who are mean to him. They're called rivals."

"A scientist is a really smart person," Crow added, beaming proudly. Yusei rolled his blue eyes and ignored the red head.

"He says that they hate him because they're jealous." Yusei said quietly, though he didn't sound upset. In fact, he sounded proud. "But my father doesn't listen to their mean words. He says he ignores them because they're just 'spouting lies'."

"Don't listen to them." Jack nodded his head in the direction of the bullies, who were eying them menacingly, not liking what they were overhearing. "They're probably just jealous of you."

"There's nothing for them to be jealous about." Kiryu whispered quietly. The boys looked at him with sympathy, about to console him, but the bullies made their way over before he could speak.

"Leave him alone." Yusei threatened, speaking the words he knew Crow and Jack were seconds away from saying. His cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm Yusei Fudo."

"He's Fudo's son?!" One of the older boys squealed frantically, much like a pig as it was being chased by its owner before it was led to be slaughtered.

"We can't mess with _him!_" One of the bullies added, already making his escape. The only one left was the biggest of the group, appropriately nicknamed 'Brick'.

"So?" Brick called after his friends, who ignored his beckoning cries and continued running. The brawn boy scoffed and turned back towards the younger boys. "You win this time, Fudo, but the moment I catch you alone..."

He stalked off, sending the three of them one last glare before disappearing behind a building. Yusei smirked and laughed, Crow and Jack joining in within seconds.

"T-Thank you!" said Kiryu gratefully, his violet eyes sparkling with admiration towards Yusei's strong and bold attitude.

"No problem." The boy replied with a slight smile. "You seem like a good person, so I stuck up for you."

"I don't think I'm a good person..." Kiryu muttered under his breath with shame, his eyes meeting with the grass.

"Well _we _do!" Crow cheered, bouncing up from his sitting position. Kiryu smiled broadly, pleased by this turn of events.

Maybe he'd get some friends after all.

* * *

**This is only the extended summary of the story, not an actual chapter. Think of it as an introduction. The next chapter they'll be in high school, which means Jack is younger than he usual is (in the 5D's game and anime, he's in his twenties).**

**If you enjoyed this, please say so, but refrain from saying fowl and rude things along with hating or flaming. I tolerate neither and will report you, so think before you type. I accept constructive words, but try to be polite, please.**

**Q&amp;A:**

**Why is Yusei so OOC/Out of Character?**

**He's around the age of 7. Though he retains his mature personality, he still has the mind of a young child and is, therefore, sympathetic towards someone who's just been hurt. In the next chapter, when he's older, he'll act 'normal'. If you dislike this, you're welcome to find another fan fiction. :)**

**Is Kiryu the main character?**

**Yusei, Kiryu, Jack, and Crow all the main characters.**

**I have been through quite a lot recently, including the death of a loved one and several tornadoes. So, don't dampen my spirit further by saying rude and disgusting things. Thank you.**

**I will see you all soon (most likely tomorrow).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update! I was busy with my other stories. As you can see, this chapter is quite longer than the other one. If it doesn't seem like it I apologize. Drama delays my updating.**

_**I do not own Yusei, Crow, Jack, Kiryu, Carly, or Akiza and Sherry (the last two are only mentioned in this chapter). They belong to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh and 4Kids. I do, however, own Kiryu's father, who currently has the name 'Mr Kyosuke' but that will change in the future. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**_

**Thanks to -**

**Midnight Mayonaka**

**for reviewing my story. I really appreciate that, Midnight, and thank you for your kind review. As a little way of saying thank you, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. It isn't much, I know, but hopefully it will make you feel happier/cheer you up if you're not happy as you read this.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, Kiryu!"

The now 17 year old turned around, smiling at the sound of his friend's voice. It should've been plural, but Yusei rarely talked anyway and Jack kept to himself unless there was something he could boast about or something he felt his friends would enjoy listening to. The latter and the former scenarios had no connection, but it was Jack.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked with a frown, noting his friend's downcast face. "Something happen?"

"Nothing." The silver haired youth answered with a forced smile, running a hand through silky silver locks. "I just... thought of something saddening. That's all. Don't worry."

"You're lying." Yusei stated bluntly, taking a few steps forward and looking his old friend in the eye. "I've known you for over 10 years, Kiryu. That's a fake smile. And your attitude is fake as well. Something's wrong."

Kiryu opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Sighing, he finally spoke with a sad smile. "I knew you'd notice, Yusei. You too, Crow. And even though you said nothing Jack, you noticed too, didn't you?"

The blonde nodded, scowling. "Even your eyes look depressed. I wondered what was wrong with you today."

"Seriously, Kiryu." Crow offered his friend a supporting smile. "We're here for you. Just tell us what's wrong."

"No."

The cold, dark reply stunned the three of them. Had Kiryu honestly just said that? The silver-haired teen's brows were furrowed and he had a serene look on his face, almost as if denying help pleased him.

"Kiryu, why -"

"I said NO!" He shouted angrily, running off as fast as he could. He heard his friends calling after him, begging him to come back, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be seen as weak.

"What's wrong with him?!" Crow asked himself angrily, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut. They used to be so close. Ever since they were kids, Kiryu had been just fine. So what had changed him?

"Maybe he's being abused." Yusei offered with a solemn voice, sitting down on the ground and starring at it quietly.

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Jack asked, his tone just as serious as Yusei's was. He sat down next to his childhood friend. Crow soon followed, and all three of them starred in the direction Kiryu had run off in.

"You've seen his father." Yusei responded softly, looking up into Jack's eyes. "He's always getting into trouble. Drugs, drunk driving... it's a miracle that man's out of jail at the moment."

"Wait, he isn't in jail?" Crow question with surprise. Considering all the things Kiryu's father, Mr Kyosuke, had done, you'd think he'd be serving for at least a month.

"No." Yusei replied bitterly, narrowing his frustrated cobalt eyes. "He was released recently. Now he's back home with Kiryu, which explains the downcast look he has when he comes to school."

"Hey, you guys!"

They turned their head and saw Carly, a friend of theirs, running towards them. Her long black hair was messy as it was flying in every direction as she rushed towards them, her spectacles nearly flying off of her nose.

"I heard you talking about Kiryu." She panted, plopping down nearby with a sad look on her face. "Yusei's right, by the way. His father's definitely doing something."

Noting the sure tone of voice the girl had, the boys felt as if she was telling the truth. But how did she know?

"I know because I saw bruises and cuts on him." Carly admitted quietly, knowing they were all asking the same question in the minds. How did she know Kiryu was being abused for sure. "Since I'm training to be a nurse, I offered to take care of them for him."

She continued, "When I asked him where he got them, he answered with, 'some pricks messed with me because of my hair' or something like that." Carly frowned, obviously upset. "But, the marks weren't sloppy. They were...almost perfect, as if someone had made sure they'd be that way."

"So you think Kiryu's father inflicted them on him?" asked Yusei, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He had a sudden urge to punch this man's face. And his friends, even Carly, probably felt the same way.

"I _know _he did." Carly's voice took a turn for the dark and angry. "When I heard you guys talking about him and his father, it made me remember that I saw an article on Mr Kyosuke. Apparently, he forced his 'underage son', Kiryu, to drink alcohol."

"Why did would he do that?" Jack inquired quietly, noting the distraught look in Carly's now visible chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know." The black haired girl gritted her teeth. "My mother told me something was wrong with him! He came to our house to borrow a book for school, but I wasn't there. My mom said he sounded downcast and upset, though he tried to hide it with a smile."

"That's exactly how he looked when we spoke to him." Crow mumbled, his light grey eyes widening with realization. "Since he's being abused, shouldn't we do something about it? You know, try to help him? He's our friend, after all..."

"We should help him." Yusei paused, as if contemplating what to say next. "But we should think about what we're going to do. If we aren't careful, we'll get in trouble for things such as trespassing on Mr Kyosuke's lawn. We won't be any assistance to Crow if we're prevented from going outside for months."

"True." Jack shrugged and look at Yusei with a questioning stare. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Akiza's mother knows Mr Kyosuke, or, at least she used to." The black haired boy sighed and moved a stray piece of hair from his face. "Perhaps we could speak with her. She probably knows a lot about him. And, if push comes to shove, we can get her to testify for us."

"I suppose that would work." Crow frowned. "But Akiza isn't that fond of Kiryu. What if she doesn't want to help?"

"She may not be fond of him, but she knows he's our friend." Yusei replied. "That's why she'll help us. It isn't like she hates him. I think she dislikes him because he's so cold nowadays."

"We all know why she'd _really _want to help." Crow snickered, sending Yusei a cheeky grin. The ravenette (1) glared at his orange haired friend, but Jack spoke before he could.

"We all know Yusei's asexual." The blonde mimicked Crow's grin. "That, or he's motorsexual."

"I don't know which one of you idiots thought of that..." Yusei trailed off, sending both of them menacing glares. This silenced both of them promptly and Yusei continued speaking. "Anyway. Does anyone know where Kiryu went?"

"He probably went to that old tree by the river." Carly answered quietly, removing her phone from her purse and flashing a picture of Kiryu smiling with a thumbs up by the water. "It's his favorite place. It used to be, anyway. Sherry said she saw him there a few days ago, though."

"Well, let's go then!" Crow jumped up from his previous position and ran towards the woods, Yusei and Jack on his heels. Carly lingered for a moment, wondering if she should follow. Shaking her head, the girl knew that whatever happened was between the boys.

"I hope you can help him..." She mumbled under her breath, glancing at the picture one last time before walking away.

* * *

**I like Carly. She's the fan girl in all of us and her spectacles are hilarious. To be honest, I think she deserves a bit more recognition. I don't ship her with Jack, but I do like them as friends.  
**

**(1) A term for people with dark black hair. You know, like brunette, but it's referring to someone with 'raven' or black hair, just for those of you who don't know.**

**Please review, but be kind. I'm still going through sadness/depression and stuff. If you say something, try not to be overly blunt or ridiculously overboard when it comes to pointing out my mistakes. I'm a human being, just as you are. I make mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, it's me, Melody. I'm sitting in my hotel room and I wrote this chapter in the car during the 8 hour car ride. So, don't expect for it to be good because I was on Pain Killers (Advil) and stuff. In other words I'm not really feeling well and this isn't my best chapter.**

**Thank you Midnight Mayonaka for reviewing and favoriting my story. I have about 70 views, but not many reviews, so please, please review!**

**I own nothing aside from Kiryu's father, aka Mr Kyosuke (he doesn't yet have a name). Everyone else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi/the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Well, that's pretty much it. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Kiryu?"

The silver-haired boy flinched at the familiar voice and took a deep breath.

"What?"

Crow, Jack, and Yusei slowly walked over to him and stood there silently for a couple of minutes. As they stood there, Kiryu studied his friends' solemn faces. Every single one of them looked distraught and torn.

"What's wrong." Crow asked gently, his words more of a statement than an answer; a gentle, but firm demand. "We've been your friends for 10 years. You can trust us."

"I just don't know if it's my place to say something." Kiryu replied quietly, placing a hand under his chin.

"Why wouldn't it be your place?" Yusei asked curiously, though his tone was more worrisome than curious. For once, even he looked distraught and worried. It felt good to Kiryu to know his friend's cared about him that much.

"It has to do with my father." The grey-eyed youth replied hesitantly, the word 'father' lingering in his mouth and stinging the flesh there. His father was in no way a father figure in his mind. "I'm afraid he might... do something if I speak up."

"Is he abusing you?" Jack inquired with a surprisingly kind tone.

"Somewhat." Kiryu sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Yesterday he tried to get me to smoke. Thankfully, our teacher called and announced that I had to visit her that day, so I was able to get away from him."

"Maybe we should pay your father a visit." Crow suggested bitterly, cracking his knuckles suggestively. "No one should be treated like that."

"You can if you want," came Kiryu's surprising answer, "but be careful."

"Are you coming?" Yusei asked as he stood up from his previous sitting position. "If you don't want to come, Kiryu, that's fine."

"I guess so..." The silverette (1) replied, offering his friends a grateful smile. "...thanks for having my back, you guys. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Kiryu." They all said in unison, kind smiles on each and every one of their faces.

* * *

"Well, here's my house..."

Kiryu's voice was ashamed, and he had good reason to be so wary of where he lived. The neighbor was sleazy. It was obvious since they'd already seen a good number of strip clubs or topless women walking around shamelessly.

"Here we go." Yusei announced softly. The youth took a daring step forward and rapped on the door loudly, making sure his knocks would be heard throughout the house. "We can only hope for the best."

The others nodded and waited patiently, rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet. Finally, grumbling that had been nearing the door grew louder and louder, and soon, it was swung open, revealing a middle-aged man with a drunken aura about him.

"Who the hell are you three -" The man glanced behind Yusei and noticed Kiryu, who quickly bowed his head and pressed his lips together tightly. The man smirked. "Never thought my son was that type of guy, but I suppose this house could use some more activity."

"Sir, we're his friends." Crow spoke up this time. Judging by his hatred-filled green eyes and heaving shoulders, he was doing everything he could to not break out in a mantra of rage against the man. "He invited us over."

"Interesting." was the man's simple, somewhat confusing reply. He shrugged and motioned for them to walk inside the house, a drunken grin plastered onto his face.

"Nice house, Kiryu." Crow remarked cheerily, trying to lighten the mood. In all honesty, the red-head wasn't disgusted by the house itself; just the beer bottles and cigarettes that lay everywhere and the odd, musty smell that hung in the air.

"Thanks." Kiryu replied dryly, sending his dad a slight look. "I try to keep it clean."

Mr Kyosuke glared at Kiryu, but said nothing. This earned a quiet snicker from Crow and smirks from Yusei and Jack. Kiryu noticed this and couldn't help but smile at his friends' antics.

"Do you have anything to eat around here?" Jack asked politely, directing his words towards Kiryu's father.

"I dunno." The man replied drunkenly. When his own son glared at him, he rolled his eyes and added, "Check the fridge. There's probably something in there."

The boys nodded and thanked the man quietly, quickly walking into the kitchen. Once they arrived there, they all sat down into whatever chairs they could find and began peppering Kiryu with questions.

"You didn't tell us it was this bad." Crow whispered in surprise, sending a half glare in Kiryu's father's direction. "He looks like a total addict. No offense, though."

"None taken." Kiryu replied as he fetched four apple juice boxes from the fridge, "He _is _a total addict."

As he slid the apple juice boxes across the table to his friends, Kiryu added bitterly, "He spends so much money on drugs and alcohol, he barely has enough money to give to me so I can get myself school supplies and clothing!"

"You bad mouthin' me?" Mr Kyosuke snapped as he made his way into the kitchen. He eyed the boys sitting there apprehensively. "You are, aren't cha?"

"No sir." Yusei replied for all of them, tone level. "We wouldn't do that."

This didn't seem to lower the man's suspicions. "Even if you three weren't, I'd recognize my sons' voice anywhere. You _were _talking bad about me, weren't you Kiryu?"

"Maybe." Kiryu replied boldly, narrowing his eyes at his father. "If I was, you probably deserved it."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed off of the house's shaky walls. Kiryu's friends stared at him in shock, their mouths hung open.

"Why would you do that Mr Kyosuke?!" Crow was the first to speak, immediately jumping up from his chair to do so.

The man gave no verbal response; he simply sent Crow a withering glare that would've sat most people back down. But Crow didn't budge. In fact, he glared back as coldly as he could.

The tension in the room escalated tenfold.

* * *

**I apologize for the lame chapter! My brother said something to me that kind of hurt, so when I finished this chapter I was kind of down and upset, which explains the horrible ending.  
**

**As I said before, please review! Tell me what you think, but don't point out miniscule mistakes like spelling. Those can be fixed. Say things that will improve my writing. Thank you!**


End file.
